<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Andrew’s Accident by AndrewSpencersCumRag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934558">Andrew’s Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewSpencersCumRag/pseuds/AndrewSpencersCumRag'>AndrewSpencersCumRag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom, Desperation, Gen, High School, Omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewSpencersCumRag/pseuds/AndrewSpencersCumRag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew was sitting in class half listening to the teacher talk and half trying not to pee without looking like he had to. He can feel the pressure in his bladder and how he’s about to lose it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Andrew’s Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew was sitting in class half listening to the teacher talk and half trying not to pee without looking like he had to. He can feel the pressure in his bladder and how he’s about to lose it.<br/>
After the teacher stopped talking Andrew had planned not to leave for the bathroom, I don’t need to go that badly, he thinks.<br/>
But as he thinks this his dick gives one hot squirt of pee right into his underwear. His compression shorts were already a size smaller than he needed and now they would get stuck to his skin.<br/>
Andrew raised his hand and asked, “May I use the bathroom.”<br/>
“Sure.” The teacher says as she writes him a pass. As she’s writes the pass he spirits again. He does everything in his power to not show his relief on his face.<br/>
Andrew took the pass and walked down the hall to the bathroom. As he walked he tried to keep the pace between completely peeing himself and going too slow. At least three more spirts of relief went into his underwear and were about to show on his jeans.<br/>
As he entered the bathroom he realized his biggest issue, getting his underwear down. He already wore super tight hard to get off underwear and now it’s starting to stick to his skin. As he unzips his jeans another warm spirt comes out.<br/>
Then the idea hits him. He walks to a stall and pulls his jeans down. He sat on the toilet of the closed stall in his underwear and completely lost it.<br/>
The warmth spread over his crotch. As he thinks it’s almost over it speeds back up. Andrew does everything in his power not to acknowledge how this is turning him on and to avoid a deep sigh. As he finishes peeing he hardens.<br/>
Now comes his second issue, covering up his accident. He glanced around the floor of the bathroom and no one else is in there with him.<br/>
He pulls his jeans off his legs and stood up. A little bit of the pee drips down his leg but the majority doesn’t. He exits the stall and closes the bathroom door as well as blocking it from being opened.<br/>
Now it’s him alone in his wet underwear holding his jeans.<br/>
He lists his options in his head, I can take the underwear and free-ball then try to get some on before basketball practice or I can try and cover the pee smell because the compression shorts will dry relatively quick.<br/>
He choses the latter, walking over to the sink he hangs up his jeans and tries to dry himself with paper towels. Then his buffs some soap into his undies to mask the smell. He was still damp but it was manageable now.<br/>
He threw his jeans on and went on with his day like nothing happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>